I See You
by SarahLynx
Summary: "Walking through a dream, I see you. My light in darkness, breathing hope of new life. Now I live through you and you through me, enchanted. I pray in my heart that this dream never ends." An EC one-shot inspired by the song "I See You" by Leona Lewis and a special scene of TVD. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. :)


**~ I See You ~**

I can see the hills ahead of me, the forest at the end of the property and the immense field where I used to ride my beautiful mare. I can feel the wind caressing my skin, blowing in my hair, infiltrating my limbs. I feel so much more alive than I have been feeling in a long time.

I know in my heart that I need to go somewhere. I can feel the call. As I start walking, I choose to look over my shoulder one last time. Behind me is my home, my childhood house. The house where I was born, where I grew up, where I met my first love. But also the house where I was hurt, where I saw atrocities and where I felt pain.

I choose to give my back to the building. The call is stronger. It urges me to come meet it so I start to run up the hills. As I near the stables, I also pass through a field full of flowers. Their smells hit my nostrils, intoxicating me. The sun is shining bright in the sky. I can see it over there. Over the tall dark green trees that spread in the horizon in front of me. It feels like I never felt more human, more alive than at this precise moment.

I finally reach the wooden structure, but I feel like I just need to go to the pen behind it. When I get there, I can see the horses galloping. Rocinante, my beautiful mare is here. When I enter the pen, she comes towards me and asks for a stroke by putting her head on my shoulder. She is so soft. I hug her neck and bury my face in her mane. How I love her! When I part from her, she resumes her running with her fellow creatures and I walk further down the small hill.

There he is.

I run more than I walk towards him. My hair flies around me, I can feel its weight behind me. It's been so long since I've had that sensation. And it makes my heart heavy with happiness and liberty. I finally reach him. He is sat in the middle of the pen, looking away. I sit next to him, looking away like he does. It feels so good here, next to him.

"This was my favorite place to go when I was a child." I say. "How did you know?"

When I look at him, he finally looks at me and smiles. His eyes shine in the sun. He is gorgeous. I feel like a teenager again when I see him. My heart flutters and I can feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I can read minds." He replies with a teasing smile. I look at him with a _"seriously?"_ kind of look and he shrugs his shoulder. "You told Tink."

I chuckle and then it hits me. "Am I dreaming?" I know I should be remembering something important but I can't put my finger on it so I let it go.

He shrugs his shoulder one more time and smiles a little. I chuckle. I inhale, close my eyes and sigh. After I pour the fresh air into my lungs another time, we both sigh.

"The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being free. I miss being surrounded by nature..Being happy."

"You can be happy." When he answers I open my eyes to look at him. "You only have to let yourself be loved Regina. You are worth it."

I sigh. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. Henry is a big boy now. He doesn't need me anymore. Nobody would miss me If I just stayed there."

"Of course there are people who would miss you. Henry the first one. Snow, Emma, Ruby... me."

I look into his bright blue eyes. I can see myself in them. They show so much love. Is this what love looks like? When he takes my hand in his, I rest my other one on it.

"I stole 28 years of all those people's lives..."

"You were manipulated by Rumple. You had no choice."

"There is always a choice." I look down in silence while he looks in front of him.

"Hey! You know, you are ruining a perfect day with your pessimistic thoughts!"

I smile at him and he pulls me into his arms. We hug each other.

"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air, will you enjoy it with me?" I ask him next to his ear.

"For a while." He smiles at me but his smile doesn't reach his beautiful eyes. I smile nonetheless.

I cuddle at his side. He puts his arms around me. I feel protected into his embrace. We both stare ahead in silence, watching the horses run. Our fingers intertwine.

"Thank you." I say, playing with his fingers.

After a moment he replies. "For what?"

"The pain is gone."

"I'm glad." He rocks me like a child and it soothes me.

"Will I ever see the others again?"

"It's all up to you. I think you will see whoever you wanna see."

"That would be nice. Maybe they'll give me another chance." I rise up and look at him. "I am not afraid anymore." I tell him.

I can feel something pulling inside of me. Still weak but growing. Urging me to go. But before, I need to do something.

"I'll race you to the trees?"

"Well, you'll lose."

"How charming..." I shake my head nonchalantly. "I'm lighter and faster." I state matter-of-factly and start to laugh genuinely.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" He smiles back at me standing up.

Still laughing, I get closer to him and brush my lips against his. "On the count of three..." I look into his eyes. "One..." I look at his lips. He is smiling. "Two..."

xXx

White. All I can see is white. The light is too bright. It takes me a while to get used to it. When it dims and my eyes adjust, I don't see white anymore. I see blue. His eyes.

"Da...vid..." I whisper. My voice is raspy.

"Regina!" He hugs me. He seems relieved. "You scared me so much. You scared all of us. I'm so glad you're awake!"

He parts from me and I can see tears rolling down his cheeks. What happened?

"All of...you?" I ask confused.

That's when I see them. David is not the only one in the room. The hospital room as it appears to be. I can see smiley and relieved faces: Emma, Snow, Granny, Neal, Archie, Ruby even Grumpy! But the most beautiful face ever...

"Mom!" Henry rushes to me and hugs me tightly. I hug him back even though my arms still feel numb.

"You scared us so much Regina." Snow declares.

"We thought you wouldn't make it." Henry adds, his voice shaky as he says this.

"Wh..What happened?" My voice is still a little hoarse so David hands me a glass of water that I gladly pour into my throat. The cold water does wonders to my dry mouth and throat.

"You...you don't remember?" David asks worried. "The accident...in the clock tower."

At that moment it all comes back. The spells, the lights, something breaking. And then the pain. I absent-mindedly put my hands on my stomach. I look down at it. It is flat.

"The...the baby."

At that precise moment, we hear a knock at the door and a nurse appears, carrying a bundle in her arms. I sit up straight in my bed.

"Oh! I see Mayor Mills is awake. I think someone wants to meet you." She says.

I can feel a tear escape my eye as she gets closer to the bed. I wish she walked faster though. She finally reaches the side of my bed and shows me the bundle in her arms.

"Madam Mayor, may I introduce you to your daughter."

A girl!

I had decided not to know the gender of the baby before the birth. A little girl! I cannot feel happier at that instant. She puts the tiny baby in my arms. She is so little! She is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life. I can't divert my eyes from her. I must be doing a strange face with my eyes and mouth wide open because everybody in the room starts laughing. I choose to ignore them as I scrutinize my baby girl. I feel someone sit on the bed next to me and I don't need to look up to know who it is. He puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He puts a kiss on my temple and I finally look at him. My eyes are wet and tears are flowing.

I was about to tell him something when she starts moving into my arms and I resume my admiration. She is opening her eyes! She has the most beautiful eyes ever! They are the purest light brown I have ever seen. They sparkle with the bright light of the room.

"Hey baby girl." I whisper to her. Upon hearing my voice, she looks at me and holds my gaze. Her gaze is so intense. I feel my breath get stuck in my limbs. I stroke her little cheeks and then her little head. She has blonde hair with highlights of light brown in it. She is beautiful.

"Rose..." I whisper. And I know David, next to me, heard.

"Rose?"

"I don't know where it comes from but..."

"It's beautiful." David kisses my temple again. He strokes the baby's hair gently.

"Do you like it baby?" I ask my beautiful daughter and she looks even more intensely, if that's possible, at me. "Rose." I smile at her and she smiles back at me. And it is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I can't resist anymore and I kiss her precious little face. She is mine.

"She is ours." I look up at David who is looking at me. After a moment staring at each other, he whispers to me. "Now I live through you and you through me."

I see me in his eyes and I get lost into them. If this is a dream, I hope to never wake up. Only he knows how to teach me to see all that's beautiful.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
